


Of Burnt Trees and Fresh Flowers | SnowBaz | A/B/O AU

by pyunna_98



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: (kinda), (sort off), Alpha Simon, Alpha Simon Snow, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Baz, Omega Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Omega Verse, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyunna_98/pseuds/pyunna_98
Summary: Usually, a mage can predict their secondary gender based on what their roommate presents as.Traditionally, more often than not, the Crucible draws a student to another student of the same classification; thus, omega-omega, beta-beta, and alpha-alpha.Tradition has played out that on the rare occasion when an omega or alpha gets drawn to a beta it's an indication that they’re true pack mates.Rarely, every 10 years or so, the Crucible will draw two students to each other, who eventually present as omega and alpha. It's a sacred tradition and would be considered a myth if it hasn’t been recorded throughout the years.It is believed, that if the Crucible decides to draw together these two mages of the same sex - even if they are of opposite secondary genders - they cannot be separated as they are true mates.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 47
Kudos: 99





	1. Baz's Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SnowBaz fic ever; and my first fic in years. Decided to start writing to help cope with my depression.
> 
> This was supposed to be a drabble... but my sisters encouraged me to try and make a full blown fic.
> 
> Hopefully it all works out in the end and I finish this.
> 
> Please be kind 🥺 and leave comments and suggestions 🥰
> 
> I encourage ANYONE to take inspiration from the premise of the Summary or Fic - all I ask is you keep the tags; you don't even have to tag or credit me, just keep my baby (Baz) as the Omega.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz recalls the events of his presentation.

**Baz**

The summer before my 5th year at Watford, just a couple of months after my 15th birthday, I presented as an omega.

I had been feeling off the days before, but I just attributed that to thirst. I think my vampirism was finally settling in.

I had just arrived home, after spending the morning with Dev and Niall at the club, when a sharp pain shot through my entire body, centralizing in my abdomen. 

I fell to my knees with a gasp, clutching at my stomach and groaning.

I tried to push myself up, but that just resulted in even more pain. I ended up collapsing onto my side, whimpering and writhing due to the pain.

Mortifyingly, Vera and Daphne were the ones to have found me, in the threshold, with the door half-closed. Ironically, they had been gossiping about another male mage who had recently presented as an omega.

“Isn’t it just lovely, Vera,” I faintly heard Daphne say “he’s the first male omega in the Kelly family...”

“Basil!” she exclaimed, having caught sight of me “Merlin, what’s happened!”

It’s the most frazzled I’ve ever heard my step-mother. If I wasn’t deliriously in pain, I think I would have been amused.

“Oh Basil,” Vera murmured once they were close enough to scent me.

“Darling,” Daphne hushed me, gently pulling me onto her lap, brushing my hair out of my face “you’ve presented, love.”

I was in no state of mind to respond to either of them.

All I could hear were high pitched whimpers and whines. It had taken me a moment to realize those pitiful sounds had been coming from me.

I’m not sure how long I laid there in Daphne’s lap. I barely registered her telling Vera to fetch my father.

I do remember Daphne trying to move me, shifting us as if to stand. She’s nearly a foot shorter than me, and my limbs simply were not cooperating.

She settled for tucking my head in her neck, right where her bond mark and scent gland are, as she continued to stroke my head.

“Basilton...”

I remember tensing when I heard my Father’s deep voice, cowering further into Daphne’s embrace.

“Father,” I panted, tears in the corner of my eyes, threatening to spill.

“I don’t- I’m not- I can’t-“ I was so out of it I was rambling, so I settled for, “I’m sorry.”

“Nonsense, Basil,” it's the most emotion I’ve ever heard from my father, “you’ve presented”

“This is a wonderful thing.” he said as he knelt in front of Daphne and me “May I touch you? We need to get you to your room.”

Instead of responding, I had sobbed as a strong cramp ran through my abdomen again.

My eyes squeezed tightly shut, tears streaming down my face, as I felt, rather than saw my father gently take me from Daphne’s arms.

As my father stood, an arm supporting me at my waist and hooking one of mine around his; Daphne positioning herself at my other side, my senses were filled with their scents.

Despite all the pain wracking my body, I relax as I inhale as much of their scents as I can.  _ Protection. Love. Family. _


	2. Baz Never Wanted to be an Alpha Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz's Thought on Secondary Gender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baz was never kidnapped in this fic; nor was there a visiting.
> 
> I wanted to include those as a plot points, but since I made him present the summer before their 5th year, I thought it would be too much... Maybe I'll write a one shot on those or something... Idk.
> 
> Look man, I'm writing this chapter by chapter, I'm just seeing how far this goes. I MIGHT make an outline for this story, but for now, I'll just keep writing as is...
> 
> I PROMISE SIMON'S POV IS COMING!
> 
> I normally hate introspective story telling, I much prefer character interaction narratives. I just didn't realize how difficult writing AUs were, much more A/B/O, like there's so much you need to inform the audience so they can follow along.
> 
> Forgive me.

**Baz**

Growing up, I never actually cared what I would present as. Unlike other boys my age, I didn't dream of the day I would eventually present as an alpha.

My mother, though only having lived to see me until I was only five years old, instilled in me that all genders - primary and secondary - were equal, none greater or lesser than the other.

I admit I might have outwardly portrayed some characteristics representative of an alpha; I never claimed I ever wanted to be one.

When I presented, I couldn't focus on any salient thoughts on what I was actually experiencing. I was running on instinct alone. All I could truly process was that I was in pain (a lot of it), and the reason for that pain was my body suddenly adapting to my heat.

For most female omegas, their presentation is a slow and gradual process, similar to the process they go through when they start their first period. Since their physiology is already equipped with the necessary parts, it's just a matter of hormonal changes that kick starts their presentation and first heat. 

The same cannot be said for male omegas. Since inherently, male omegas aren't equipped with the same parts as females. When they present as an omega, it's a sudden shift. Wherein the body tries to cram the years of development that would have occurred if they were female, into the short week a normal heat occurs.

I'm ashamed to admit, that in my heat-addled mind as I was presenting, I had apologized to my father for presenting as an omega.

The weeks after my presentation, my Father and Daphne didn't fail to reassure me that there was nothing wrong with presenting as an omega. Of course, by this point, despite being tired and drained from experiencing my first heat, I was lucid and actually thinking clearly. I fully embraced my secondary gender, even proud of it (being an omega is uncommon, being a  _ male omega _ is a rarity).

Prior to actually presenting, I had put a lot of thought into what Simon and I would present as, going as far as to plot it out.

Given Crucible Tradition, I always assumed we would present with the same secondary gender since it is what most commonly occurs, and holds no actual influence on roommate relationships.

Pondering on Simon's secondary gender (not considering myself), I always predicted he would present as an alpha. He would be a prime example of what a perfect alpha should be. He's a charismatic leader (prophesied as the Chosen One), courageous (never one to back down from a challenge), and fiercely protective of everyone he loves (hell, even those he hates - probably his hero complex).

As such, I had thought we would both present as alphas, especially with our existing history. Alpha roommates tended to hate each other; caught up on territorial, aggressive, and temperamental pheromones, normally uncontrollable and unpredictable during puberty. All of which is already present in our current relationship (mostly my fault, but it's not like he never fed into it).

Given our present predisposition towards each other, I didn't think it was likely that we would end up as alpha-beta or omega-beta roommates since tradition dictates they're true pack mates. Even being beta roommates wasn't likely either, since most beta roommates got along, though they aren't traditionally considered true pack mates, they usually ended up in the same pack anyway.

Both of us presenting as omega almost made sense, even though we don't portray the representative characteristics (look at me now, I'm sure a lot of our classmates will have quite the shock upon scenting me when classes actually start); omega roommates always ended up either becoming the best of friends (unlikely for me and Simon) or enemies (basically me and Simon as is).

Before realizing my true feelings for Simon (I mean, being hopelessly in love with him) I never once thought we would present as omega and alpha, respectively, or vice-versa. It is basically a myth (or it would be considered as such if its occurrence hasn't been documented and recorded), it only happens 10 years apart, and happens among the girls in the Cloisters dormitory.

In fact, in its history, there has only been one alpha-omega pair in Mummers House, having occurred almost a hundred years ago, a few decades after the Crucible was instituted.

I might be hopelessly in love with Simon now, but I'm still a Pitch, and while we may be dramatic, we are never desperate nor delusional. So as much as I would  _ want _ Simon and me to be true mates, I can only  _ dream _ of it. That would be a fairytale ending, and in this story, Simon is the brave hero, while I am nothing but the villain he'll slay.


	3. First Day of 5th Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Simon reunite for their 5th year of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes reread what I've written and get really excited to see how the story progresses... then I realize I'm the one writing this fic, and I have absolutely no idea where this is going.

**Simon**

I’m excited to finally be at Watford again, after spending my summer at yet another care home.

Watford and my room at the top of Mummers House have always felt like home to me (probably because it’s the only constant place I’ve ever lived in).

Similar to previous first days of the school year, I shove what little I own into my closet. There’s not much to put away, I usually end up just taking what I need and slowly arranging it as the school year progresses.

I know Baz will probably take issue with how haphazardly I’ve arranged my things (even with how few it is I own), but his side looks untouched. He isn’t here to antagonize me about it yet, so I leave to catch up with Penny.

**Baz**

I’m half-expecting Simon to have presented over the summer as I have, but when I enter our room his scent is the same (albeit stronger given my body adapting not only to my vampire senses but my omega senses as well). It's still the same forest fire scent - the smell of smoke, the burning of his magic, and his own underlying mahogany and pine tree smell.

The room is saturated in it, and my inner omega is pleased to be surrounded by it.  _ Mate,  _ it rattles in my head. I shake my head of those thoughts; I tell myself I’m still getting used to being an omega, still getting used to all the scents and pheromones that I can now better put a name to.

My inner omega might think Simon is my  _ mate,  _ but realistically, I know he just smells familiar and like home (Mummer’s House is like a second home to me, he just so happens to also live here). Soon enough, as the days go by, and I acclimate to my environment, my omega will realize that.

I scowl at Simon’s closet, which is wide open; his  _ unzipped  _ bag (he probably shoved it in there before running off in search of Bunce) has fallen out and has scattered his handful of clothes and stray items.

I try to ignore it. I really do. But I’m still getting used to my omega instincts.

At home, in Hampshire, we had Vera to keep the house in check. But even then the Grimms and Pitches (except Fiona) tend to be organized and well kept.

I keep myself busy by putting away my own books for the term, hanging and organizing my uniforms, pyjamas, and casual clothing, changing my bedsheets, spelling my side of the room clean, even going as far as to spell the bathroom as well as I organize my toiletries. In the end, I’m weak to my omega.

I swiftly shove his fallen things back in his bag, throw it back into his closet, and roughly slam the door closed.

I’m tempted to run out the door, to meet up with Dev and Niall, but I have a suspicious feeling my omega will be nagging at me for not taking care of my  _ alpha’s _ things  _ (He hasn't even presented yet!). _

I groan (Crowley, Simon must be rubbing off on me - Pitches do not groan) in frustration. Telling myself, I’ll do it just this once. After this, I’ll need to work on my self-control and get a grip on my instincts.

Once I've made up my mind, I gingerly take Simon’s bag and decide to just dump all its contents out onto his bed (it's not like anything is folded anyway). I start by sorting his clothes - ratty t-shirts, worn trackies, stray sweaters & hoodies, school-issued uniforms, and underwear (shoving those back into his bag out of embarrassment). I set them aside for now, and opt for arranging his books and other school things on his study table (not that he actually gets any studying done, with all the missions the Mage sends him on).

When I’m satisfied with the set-up I’ve made on his study table (I try to do the bare minimum to satisfy my omega, I’m conscious of the fact he’s likely to mess it up before the week’s even over) I start on arranging his clothes into his drawers and closet.

I start with school-issued uniforms, spelling them clean and pressed before hanging them up. I move onto his t-shirts (spelling them to mend some of the holes, and getting rid of stains), folding them by hand before placing them in his drawers. I do the same for his trackies and sweaters.

I pause when I reach for the last two items I need to put away. One of them is our team’s Lacrosse hoodie - specifically, Wellbelove’s lacrosse hoodie. The other being his own school-issued sweater. Both of them are soaking with his scent, it's pure Simon (he probably hasn’t washed either in ages).

I can’t bear to spell either of them clean and rid them of his scent. I’m even more reluctant to put his school-issued sweater away. I don’t know what compels me to do it (stupidity, probably) but I stride across the room to my own closet and spell it hidden until I find a better way to conceal it (it's not like he’ll need it any time soon anyway - he’s always running hot).

I’m trying (and failing) to fold Wellbelove’s lacrosse hoodie with the same amount of care I’ve handled all his other personal belongings when Simon slams back into our room.

**Simon**

After catching up with Penny, and awkwardly trying to hold a conversation with Agatha, we decide to clean up and get ready for lunch.

I slam into our room without thought (Baz will probably arrive right before dinner, to make a grand entrance - he’ll probably spell the door open to announce his return or something).

The grin slides off my face when my eyes catch sight of Baz  _ going through my things.  _ My eyes narrow as I register which of my things he’s holding.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I practically stomp the three steps it takes to reach him, and swipe  _ Agatha’s hoodie  _ out of his hands.

He stares at me, eyes wide and frantic for a split-second before settling into a cool gaze.

“You haven’t even been in our room for a full day yet and you’ve already managed to leave our room a mess” he rolls his eyes at me.

“So, what?” I growl at him, “That doesn’t give you the right to touch my things!”

“Look who’s talking, Snow” he snaps at me, his own eyes narrowing “You’re the one always going through my things, invading  _ my  _ privacy.”

“Well- but- you see” I’m sputtering, I can’t organize my thoughts.

“Use your words, Snow,” he says as he rolls his eyes again.

“I’m not the one who’s always plotting-” I start, but my mind’s caught up to my surroundings.

His scent is different, stronger, sweeter,  _ lovelier.  _ I can still smell the cedar and bergamot of his stupidly fancy soaps, but his own personal lavender and lilac scent is amplified, it's not the same as it was the last time we were together.

“What’s that smell?” I ask instead, “You smell… different.”

He looks shocked, and right as he’s about to respond I interrupt him, “You’ve presented!”

“So, what are you then,” I don’t know why that angers me, it only makes sense, he’s older than me by a couple of months.  _ Of course,  _ he would present before me, still, I’m mad at him “I bet you're an alpha, Merlin knows you just need another reason to think you’re better than everyone.”

“You...” he pauses, eyebrows furrowing in confusion “you can’t tell?”

I stare at his confused face, pausing for a moment to really take in his scent. Normally, I have a hard time detecting the scents of other people, because my own scent is too overpowering. But as I scent the room, I notice his scent is coming to me just as clearly as my own, I’d go as far as to say our scents have perfectly and seamlessly blended together. And I realize the mixture of our scents, as odd as it is (my burnt trees, and his fresh flowers) smell heavenly together.

Then it hits me.

“Omega...” my eyes widen, and my eyebrows shoot up in shock, “you’ve presented as an omega.”


	4. Simon Never Thinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon’s thoughts on secondary gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling like I'm buidling up this story to be a long one, since its moving sooooo slow. But legit I just don't know where its going yet...

**Simon**

For the first time in my life, I can’t eat. I’m just staring blankly at the food in front of me.

I had just explained to Penny what had happened between me and Baz when I finally figured out he had presented over the summer.

“Simon,” she shakes her head at me “I don’t understand what’s so wrong with Baz presenting as an omega...”

“I know there’s nothing wrong with that,” I say looking up from my food “I'm just annoyed he called me a  _ sexist prick  _ before storming out of the room.”

“Well, he’s not wrong…” Penny shrugs “from what you’ve told me, you did imply alphas were better than everyone-”

“Uhhh no,” I’m quick to interrupt her “I implied that  _ he  _ would use being an alpha to prove that  _ he  _ was better than everyone else.”

Penny doesn’t respond to that, she just rolls her eyes and brings her fork to her mouth.

“Besides, it doesn’t matter anyway,” I grumble, my eyes going back down to my uneaten food “he’s an omega; and knowing Baz, I’m sure he’ll find a way to hold that above all our heads anyway.”

“Simon!” Penny sighs exasperatedly, dropping her fork, “Have you learned  _ nothing  _ from gender studies? It’s the 21st Century, society is long past all that sexist bullshit, primary gender  _ and  _ secondary gender don’t even play that big of a role in our lives!”

“Ugh,” I groan (I know she’s right) “I  _ know that.” _

“But it’s, just-” I pause, stabbing a carrot with my fork “It’s  _ Baz. _ ”

Penny stares at me (probably expecting more of an explanation); when I don’t say anything she says, “Look Si, I know you’ll always be inclined to think Basil is plotting, or whatever.

“But, presenting as omega isn’t something that was ever in his control; in the same way, you can’t control what primary gender you’re born with. And if anything, Baz being a  _ male  _ omega actually puts him in the minority, as in barely 5% of the human population!”

“I mean, technically,” I know my argument is weak to start with, but I say it anyway “being a mage actually increases the chances of a male to present as an omega-”

“Oh, come off it, Simon,” Penny raises her voice (I know I’m just pissing her off) “being a mage  _ may  _ increase a person's chances at presenting as alpha or omega, but you  _ must realize  _ how much of a minority  _ male omegas  _ are regardless ”

I open my mouth to respond, but Penny is quick to add, “Go on, Simon, prove whatever point you're even trying to make; other than Baz, how many other male mages do you  _ personally  _ know are omega?”

“That’s not fair Pen, you know I grew up among Normals...” I say, but even then I know my argument is weak. Watford has a student population of a little over 800 (around 100 students per year level, and usually less than five males present as omega per year).

As expected, Penny points that out to me. I deflate knowing she’s right. The fight drains out of me.

“If it’s any consolation Simon,” she says gently, once she realizes that I’m no longer putting up a fight “since I don’t even have a clue what the issue is here; if you’re jealous of Baz being an omega, statistically speaking you have a high chance of presenting as one too.”

* * *

**Simon**

Once our heated conversation had ended (Penny decided to set a "conversations about Baz” limit, and I had apparently met it for the day), Penny and I continued to eat. My appetite wasn’t quite there, but I did realize my stomach was rumbling (there’s never enough food to go around in care).

I’m back in our room now - it's empty (Baz is probably off plotting with Dev and Niall).

As I stand in the doorway, I’m once again hit with the heavenly mixture of our scents. Now that Baz has presented, his scent is much more pronounced, I can actually differentiate it from my own overpowering scent. I kind of hope it stays that way, even when I present myself (it just smells that good - it smells  _ right _ ).

Now that I’m alone, I think back on the argument I had with Penny. I’m not even sure why I put up such a fight, I knew I wasn’t making sense. I  _ know  _ there isn’t anything  _ wrong  _ with being an omega, even a  _ male  _ omega. But  _ Baz,  _ an omega? It just doesn’t seem fitting (I ignore the voices in my head telling me it is).

Omegas are loving, nurturing, and  _ warm.  _ I might not know Baz well enough to know if he’s ever loved or nurtured anyone. But one thing I know for sure is that Baz Pitch is a cold-hearted bitch, he could never be  _ warm.  _ If anything, the fact he’s a vampire is proof of that.

I can feel myself on the verge of going off, so I move my thoughts elsewhere, and I decide to take a nap.

I never really gave much thought about my secondary gender, about what I would want to present as or what I could present as. Growing up in care, most children hope to present as alpha (for practical and survival reasons); but I never personally had a preference.

I guess now that I know Baz is an omega, I can rule out being an alpha. I might not do well in school, but I do actually remember our lessons on Crucible Tradition, and if tradition and history is anything to go by, there has only ever been one recorded true mate pairing in Mummer’s House. Baz and I of all people are not likely to be the second.

I almost hope I’ll present as omega, just so that I have no traditional tie to Baz. If we’re omegas, we’ll probably just remain as enemies; fighting not only for opposite sides of this war but for potential mates as well (I blanched at the thought, having Baz as a romantic rival seems almost  _ unfair). _

That thought makes me almost prefer to present as a beta, being traditionally considered true packmates, will probably benefit our relationship. It’s wishful thinking, but maybe if I presented as a beta, all the animosity between us could be magicked away, and maybe we could be  _ friends _ . 

The thought of me and Baz as friends is ridiculous, and it brings me back to the thought of Baz being an omega - an omega, who probably has a line of alpha suitors waiting at home. Which leads me to briefly entertain the thought of me being an alpha, me being  _ Baz’s alpha.  _ I try to shake  _ that _ line of thought out of my head.

In the end, I fall asleep to the thought of Baz,  _ my omega. _


	5. Presenting Season (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first student to present of the school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo, we're at 5000+ words already? Who woulda thought I would even get this far??

**Baz**

The days after Simon finds out I’m an omega I avoid him. Although, technically I’m avoiding our room. I’m coming to realize that the blending of our scents is intoxicating, and it’s doing nothing to help me get a grip over my omega instincts. If anything, it has convinced my omega that Simon and I are  _ mates. _

The time I spend not in class or practice, I spend at the library (studying), in the Catacombs (feeding), or out on the pitch (practising). Any other free time I have (not that I have much of it) I spend in Niall and Dev’s room.

I try to stay out as late as I can in the Catacombs (sometimes, just sitting with my mother’s grave) just so that I don’t have to talk to Simon. I know he’s been trying to stay up, hoping to speak with me, but I shut myself in the loo whenever I enter. By the time I’m done with my routine, he’s fallen asleep.

I know I’ll need to speak to him eventually. I think he’s noticed me cleaning up after him.

After that first time, I really did try not to, but the anxiety of knowing I could do  _ more  _ for him was eating at me. 

For a newly presented omega, I would say I have pretty good control over my instincts. I’m not territorial or possessive of my friends. I’ve not shown signs of being submissive to any of the alpha upperclassmen. And I’ve had good control over my pheromones. I’m only ever reckless when it comes to Simon (so yes, I’ve been avoiding him).

**Simon**

Baz is avoiding me. 

I only ever see him in class, and even then he’s  _ ignoring  _ me. He’s acting as if I don’t exist, gone are the days of taunts and insults, I almost  _ miss  _ it.

When he’s not in class, I can never seem to find him. Even when I know he’s in the library (and I know he’s there because I vaguely smell his  _ lovely  _ lilac and lavender scent) I can’t seem to bump into him. It's even worse when I try to trail him in the Catacombs (I swear it’s a maze, and every day its corners and turns change). And whenever he’s out on the Pitch he’s too busy practising to give me the time of day.

Baz is avoiding me, and it's driving me crazy.

Not knowing where he is, not knowing whether or not he’s  _ safe  _ is the problem.

When we were younger, I admit, I had the tendency to follow him around (Penny calls it stalking), but I just did that because I know he’s plotting (Penny calls it an obsession).

But now, it’s like I just want to know where he is, because I need to know he’s  _ safe  _ (and just so happens to also be plotting). I’d much rather think of him safe and plotting; I can’t even stomach the idea of him plotting and in danger. It doesn’t make any sense, but I can’t  _ help  _ it.

I take solace in the fact that he still comes to sleep in our room. I’ve tried staying up to finally have a conversation with him, but I’m always so tired, and his scent is just so  _ lovely  _ and  _ comforting  _ I’m lulled to sleep anyway. I’ve also considered waking him up in the mornings, but he just looks so  _ lovely  _ and  _ comfortable  _ I can’t bear to disturb him.

* * *

**Baz**

I’m lucky enough to have been an early bloomer, presenting a few months after my birthday, in the summer before classes start. I can’t imagine going through what I did in front of all my peers, or god forbid, in front of  _ Simon Snow  _ (the embarrassment would likely kill me - again).

The beginning of fifth year is unofficially dubbed by students as  _ Presenting Season  _ because by this point in the year more than half have had their 15th birthdays, so it's only a matter of time before people start presenting.

It usually starts as a domino effect. One student starts presenting, slowly going into a rut or heat. The pheromones they release usually triggers the presenting of their roommate, and from there it's just a matter of interacting with other 5th years who haven’t presented yet. By the end of the school year, most, if not all 5th years will have presented.

As it happens, ground zero comes in the form of Agatha Wellbelove.

I’m in our Advanced Potions class, carefully trying to mix a potion for plant fertility when I’m suddenly grabbed by the arm, and pushed up against the nearest wall.

“What-” I say struggling, I know I’m stronger than her, she’s at least half a foot shorter than me, but I’m still getting the hang of my vampire strength, I don’t actually want to hurt her.

**“Stop moving”** Agatha Wellbelove is  _ not  _ a powerful mage; but Merlin, her alpha is strong.

I’m stunned still for all of five seconds, I almost consider baring my neck to her.

I shake the compulsion of her command out of my head and throw caution to the wind, launching her to the nearest person I see (hopefully they will be able to catch her).

They quickly grab onto her, and even though she’s baring her teeth at them, almost animalistic in her movements; the professor has finally reached us and spelled her asleep.

I’m panting with my hands on my knees. I’m a little shaken, hers is the first alpha voice I’ve almost obeyed, and that scares me.

**Simon**

I’m thankful that I’m so slow when it comes to potions. While people are already onto mixing their ingredients, I’m still in the process of making sure all my measurements are correct. If they’re accurate, then the only thing that can go wrong is when I activate it with a spell (things will probably go wrong anyway).

I’m making sure that I’ve correctly weighed the number of shredded banana leaves I need for the potion when I hear the sound of breaking glass in the back left corner of the room.

My eyes immediately shoot up to the sound, my mind knowing that that’s where Baz is assigned for this class. Students who don’t need much supervision are seated in the back (my assigned seat is right in front of the professor’s desk).

I immediately jump into action when I notice Agatha has Baz caged into the wall. He’s struggling, and I think his scent is telling me he’s distressed and confused. 

I’m the first one to reach them, everyone else is still carefully trying to set their potions down. I’m tempted to just roughly grab Agatha from where she has Baz caged, but then she uses her alpha voice on him. And I’m shocked to witness Baz pausing at her words, almost as if he were about to submit.

By the time the shock wears off, Baz has flung Agatha off himself, and I’m quick to wrap my arms around her waist. She’s slightly shorter than me, but she’s also frantic and unpredictable in her movements, so I hold on as tight as I can. I don’t care if I’m hurting her, she  _ cannot  _ hurt _ Baz. _

The professor has _finally_ reached us. She quickly casts a, _“_ **Sleep little one, go to sleep”** on Agatha and she immediately goes limp in my arms.

There’s a beat of silence after Agatha’s presenting. Since her growling has stopped, the room is silent (save for Baz’s deep breaths), until the class erupts into chaos. I’m vaguely registering so many people talking because all I can focus on is Baz and his scent and what I think it means.

I almost drop Agatha, when I move to reach for him.

He must notice my movement because he quickly strides out of the room.

Once he has left, it hits me.

_ Aggie _ presented.

And all I could care about what I thought Baz’s scent was telling me - that he was distressed, confused,  _ scared  _ and I  _ needed  _ to do something to make it  _ better. _


	6. Agatha Wellbelove, an Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Agatha talk about her presenting... well, sortoff.

**Simon**

I desperately want to go after Baz. I have this insane need to know if he’s  _ okay. _

I’m  _ almost _ annoyed at Agatha. The spell the professor used on her was meant for babies, so it quickly wore off. Once she fully comes to, the professor instructs me to escort her to the rut centre. 

The  _ rut centre,  _ Agatha just presented. Agatha is experiencing her first rut. Agatha is an alpha. Agatha used her  _ alpha voice  _ on  _ Baz. _

All those thoughts and their implications are a jumbled mess in my brain; I can already feel the beginnings of a headache.

Baz isn’t the only student to have come back to school an omega this year, I’m pretty sure there were two other omega girls in that potions class. Why did she attack Baz? What does Agatha’s choosing to attack Baz over two other omegas mean? Does that mean she chose him as a  _ potential mate _ over them?

I’m surprisingly jealous (surprisingly, because I can’t tell who I’m jealous of - Agatha? Or Baz?).

Agatha and I don’t talk on the way to the rut centre. She’s calmer now, more in control of her alpha (probably because her chosen  _ potential mate  _ isn’t around).

Nonetheless, she still seems shaken up about the whole thing, so I decided to give her space. I’ll talk to her right before I drop her off at the rut centre.

“Hey,” I say earnestly “are you okay?”

“Yeah…” she says, her cheeks flushing “I’m mostly just mortified at what I tried to do to Baz. I… uhm...”

“It’s okay, yeah?” I try to be sincere, “He’s presented already, I’m sure he understands.”

“No, that’s not… I mean…” she struggles to get her words out “I don’t know why it had to be him, Simon. I’m not...”

She looks like she wants to say more like she’s hiding something. She’s not Baz, so I don’t feel the need to push her. Instead, I smile encouragingly at her.

“Look Aggie, I love you. I really do. I get it… well… not really, because I haven’t presented yet myself. But I know it was probably just instincts or whatever, yeah? Baz is an omega, it makes sense you would choose him.”

I don’t mention that there were two other viable omegas in that class, but from the look on her face I know she’s aware of that.

“Hey, maybe I’ll present as omega, too. And next time you can attack me instead of Baz.” I try to joke, but instead, it comes out flat. I mostly just say it because the thought of her and Baz (the thought of  _ anyone  _ with Baz) bothers me.

“I’m…" she says, looking uneasy with the words, "I think I can feel my - my  _ rut  _ spiking. I’m gonna head on in, maybe we can talk again once my rut’s over?”

She still looks uncomfortable, so I just smile and reassure her we can talk again once her heat’s over.

**Baz**

I almost submitted to an alpha. I almost submitted to  _ Wellbelove. _

It registers that the only reason I was able to shake off the compulsion of her command is because my inner omega was screaming at me.  _ No! Wrong alpha. Not mine. Not my alpha. Not my mate. _

I try not to think about who my omega thinks our  _ mate  _ is _.  _ I don’t think of wild bronze hair, of ordinary blue eyes, of galaxies of moles and freckles, of broad shoulders, of strong arms honed from sword fighting. I absolutely do not think of  _ Simon Snow _ (or at least I try not to).


	7. Presenting Season (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More students are showing signs of presenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change the title, I felt like the old one was too on the nose, and pretty common. PLUS its a huge spoiler alert to the story.
> 
> I think, "Of Burnt Trees and Fresh Flowers" has a pretty nice ring to it. Don't ya think?

**Simon**

In the seven days that Agatha spends in the rut centre suffering through her first rut, Miss Possibelf decides it would be the best time to start diagnosing unpresented students to determine who are in the stages of pre-rut or pre-heat.

It's the _ presenting season,  _ I don’t understand why they don’t just do that when classes start. Penny tried to explain to me the “logistics” of it, I mostly just tuned her out. I still think it’s stupid. If they had just done that from the start Agatha wouldn’t have attacked Baz. Baz wouldn’t have gotten  _ hurt. _

I tried to talk to Baz after I dropped Agatha off at the rut centre, but he’s still actively avoiding and ignoring me. I’m getting impatient from not having spoken to him in so long. I’m half-tempted to start a petty argument with him. I know he’s been cleaning up after me, even mending the burns I got on my uniform from when the Mage sent me out on another mission on the third day of school. 

Something tells me bringing it up will embarrass him or at the very least make him uncomfortable, and I don’t want to make him feel either of those things (I don’t want to be the reason he feels bad). I’ve been feeling oddly protective over Baz, but we aren’t really talking right now, so I try not to dwell on it.

Since Agatha was the first person in our year to present at school, they started diagnosing the girls in Cloisters. 

Keris, Agatha’s roommate, woke up the next morning having presented as a beta. After getting diagnosed, Trixie, her girlfriend, was determined to be already in the stages of pre-rut. Being her roommate, Penny was one of the first to also get diagnosed; she didn’t appear to be in the stages of pre-rut or pre-heat. Although they did note that her pheromones were all over the place, a good indication that she was in the stages of presenting as a beta.

Penny, smart as she is, is aggressively insistent that her diagnosis is a mistake (she can’t stand Trixie, and refuses to believe they’re true pack mates).

Due to my close proximity to Penny, I was one of the first boys in Mummer’s House to be tested. Thankfully (regrettably?), my results were unremarkable, to say the least, my pheromones were at perfectly normal levels (probably the only time the words “perfect” or “normal” will ever be associated with me).

**Baz**

After the incident with Wellbelove, Miss Possibelf finally decided to conduct contact tracing for presenting indicators. 

Students who had already presented in the summer before class started, went by their day normally.

Students who hadn’t yet were tested. Those who were showing symptoms of presenting as beta were to attend classes as usual (presenting as a beta is a relatively quick and unremarkable process). Those who were showing symptoms of pre-rut or pre-heat were placed under room arrest and monitored (presenting as an alpha or omega is an unpredictable process - half the time, it’s instantaneous, like what occurred for me and Agatha, the other half its a slow and gradual process).

By the 5th day of testing, Niall is diagnosed to be in the slow and gradual process of presenting as an alpha. His pre-rut symptoms were escalating at a predictable and manageable pace, so he and students with a similar situation were also allowed to attend class until they were about to experience their rut, upon which time they would be transferred to the rut centre to ride it out. 

Dev was disappointed to find he wasn’t showing symptoms of being alpha as well, but he seemed excited to find that he was showing symptoms of being a beta. Making them one of the first identifiable true pack mates in Mummer’s House.

Regrettably (thankfully?), Simon’s results didn’t seem to indicate anything about his presentation.

A part of me desperately wants him to finally present as beta or omega, just so that my own omega will stop with all this  _ my mate  _ bullshit. Not that there’s anything wrong with beta-omega, or omega-omega relationships, but my omega seems to be under the impression that Simon is  _ our alpha. _

It's the only reason I’ve been avidly avoiding and ignoring him. Controlling my instincts around him has gotten even more difficult after almost submitting to Wellbelove. My omega feels  _ guilty  _ for almost obeying  _ another  _ alpha who isn’t our own. I’ve been trying to appease my inner omega by doing things for Simon around our room, hoping to  _ please  _ “our alpha” (I doubt Simon has even noticed - he’s as clueless as ever).

Omega instincts aside, Simon has been giving me space (which is off-brand for him), I’m not sure how I feel about that yet (my omega is definitely hurt though).


	8. Agatha’s Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually already had this chapter ready 😅 but I couldn't find time to post it yesterday 😬.
> 
> I also have the next chapter ready, but I'll be posting it tomorrow; build up suspense for those who might be checking in on the story 😏 (shoutout to whereisyourcahier whose been supporting this story since I first posted it 💜)

**Baz**

The day Agatha is released from the rut centre she approaches me before our first class.

“Basil,” she sounds apprehensive, but her smile is sincere, “could I speak to you during lunch?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, Wellbelove,” I say cooly, discreetly scenting the air. I note that her scent is faint (she must be on suppressants) “You had just presented as an alpha, I’m an omega; no harm, no foul.”

“No, that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about,” she flushes, “it’s related to that, but it’s more than that.”

“If this is about Simon…” I begin, but I’m not quite sure how to finish my statement. If it’s about Simon  _ what?  _ Do I want to hear it? Do I want to know if they’re on again? Are they off again? Are they off again  _ for good?  _ Is she giving us her  _ blessing  _ (It probably won’t be this, but a boy can dream)?

“No, no, not everything is about  _ Simon,”  _ she says sounding testy, “I mean, it’s also related to him, but is  _ so much more than him. _ ”

I’ve never heard Agatha sound so irritated (at least, not with me). It piques my interest enough that I agree to meet her in the courtyard.

**Simon**

“Si, calm down,” Penny scolds me fanning her nose, “are you going to go off?”

“I’m fine...” I slide my eyes off of Baz and Agatha whispering in the back of the room to respond, “What do you think they’re talking about?”

“Who?” she asks, following my line of sight (I can’t keep my eyes off of them) “Agatha and Baz?”

“I don’t know, Simon; what do you  _ think  _ they could  _ possibly  _ be talking about?” she rhetorically asks me.

“Well obviously they’re talking about Agatha’s… presenting” I roll my eyes “But  _ what  _ about it are they talking about?”

“Honestly Simon,” I can feel her frown on the side of my face, “I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

“But, Baz and I-” I started indignantly, finally properly looking at her.

“Are - and to quote you -  _ enemies”  _ she finishes for me “the closest you could ever be are roommates”

I don’t know why I’m hurt by that statement. I’ve always asserted that Baz and I were enemies, I’m the one who always calls him that. But for some reason I don’t want to believe that the closest we’ll ever be are roommates, I want us to be more (friends… or maybe…). I stop that thought from forming.

“Fine, but Agatha and I-” I try again.

“Are on a  _ break”  _ she finishes for me again, “the fact you tried to start this argument with Baz is telling me, that maybe that doesn’t bother you so much.”

“What do you mean by that?” I say, eyebrows furrowing, “Of course it bothers me, I love Aggie.”

“I know you do, Si.” she sighs, “Nevermind, forget I even said anything.”

I consider pestering her some more, but I want to see what Agatha and Baz are doing.

I quickly turn my head back in their direction, but they’re not there anymore.

My eyes shoot to the seat closest to the door, and I relax when I notice Baz is seated and getting his notes ready.

When Baz catches my gaze, I quickly turn my eyes to Agatha on the other side of the room.

* * *

**Baz**

I’m seated under the shelter of a tree as I wait for Wellbelove (my vampire skin is sensitive, sue me).

I check my watch, I’ve been waiting for over 15 minutes now. I consider just going to the dining hall, but I decide to give her 5 more minutes (It's not like I’ll eat anything anyway, my fangs pop even when I’m eating regular food).

“Baz!” Agatha shouts from across the lawn as she jogs up to me. Several heads turn to look at her, but she has her eyes set on me.

“Wellbelove, I see Snow’s mannerliness - or lack thereof, has rubbed off on you.” I say as she nears me “You’re late. ”

“I know, I know” she’s panting “The Minotaur took forever explaining the assignments I missed during my rut.”

I nod in acknowledgment and give her a moment to start talking.

I get impatient and say, “So… any day now.” raising an eyebrow at her.

“Can we take this conversation elsewhere,” she says, looking suspiciously at the people around us (there aren’t any).

“Where do you suppose we go then?” I furrow my brows in confusion.

“The Wavering Wood!” she exclaims as if she’s had a brilliant idea, “It’s restricted, no one will be reckless enough to follow us there! ”

**Simon**

I’m happily stuffing my face with food. Making small talk with Penny, talking with my mouth full. This is the most at ease I’ve been in a while; just having a casual, unproblematic conversation with my best friend.

I’m buttering my third sour cherry scone when my eyes briefly drift away from Penny.

My eyes land on Dev and Niall having a heated conversation, playfully throwing food at each other. I don’t immediately realize what’s wrong with the scene until it hits me. Dev and Niall -  _ just _ Dev and Niall.

And just like that, the illusion is broken, and I’m worrying about Baz  _ again. _

I immediately search the room for him; he’s not here. Not only that, but Agatha’s not here either.

“Pen, where’s Aggie?” I ask, trying to sound innocent.

“She said she would catch up with us, remember? The Minotaur had to give her the assigned work she missed last week.” She squints, eyeing me suspiciously.

“Right, right!” I say brushing the crumbs off of my trousers, “Maybe I should check on her! She’s already missed lunch.”

“Si,” she shakes her head at me “It’s barely even been 10 minutes.”

“She…” I pause thinking of an excuse, “Might need help with her books!”

She opens her mouth to respond, but I’m already out of my seat, and brisk walking to the doors.

I check the Minotaur’s classroom, but he’s already locking up for lunch. When I asked him if he knew where Agatha was headed, he said he heard her mention someone ( _ Baz)  _ was waiting for her in the courtyard.

I jog towards the exit, yelling thanks behind me.

I shove the doors open, and quickly scan my surroundings.

My eyes immediately lock on Agatha and Baz.

They seem to be walking towards a restricted part of the school - they’re heading into the wavering woods.

I don’t hesitate to run after them.


	9. Agatha & Baz: Into the (Wavering) Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo! To tell y'all the truth, I really want to end this fic already 😭 like... I just want to get to the good shit already, like the angst, the fluff, (maybe) the smut. I never thought I'd be the type of author to world build, but my OCTendencies are begging me tooooo.
> 
> Honestly though, do you guys like the world building aspect, with all the filler chapters? Does it add to the experience? 😂

**Baz**

Either Wellbelove intends to murder me and dump my body somewhere in the woods, or she really doesn’t want anyone to know about whatever she intends to tell me.

“Wellbelove, I think this is far enough,” I tell her, coming to a halt.

“Yeah, yeah,” she says, “You’re probably right.”

“Of course, I’m right.” I’m joking, but I say it seriously (I still have an image to uphold).

“Do tell, what is this all about? Why have you dragged me this far into the woods?”

“First off, I desperately want to apologize for… for assaulting you the other day,” she says guiltily.

“That was hardly an assault,” I reassure her, “as I’ve said, I’m an omega, you were a newly presented alpha. It’s water under the bridge, I don’t hold anything against you.”

She smiles bashfully at me but says nothing.

“If you have nothing to add...” I trail off giving her the opportunity to say more.

“No! I do-” she flusters, “I have more I need to say- It’s just- I’ve never done this before...”

“Before you say anything more, I feel I must tell you something-”

“I’m gay-” “I’m asexual!” we say at the same time.

There’s a beat of silence as we stare, processing each other’s confessions.

“Gay? Like, you’re into other omegas?” she’s the first to break out of her stupor.

“Crowley, no!” I respond quickly, “I mean no- But yes- But-”

“I’m  _ primary  _ gay; I like men, I don’t care much for secondary gender,” I explain after my sputtering (I’ve been ignoring and avoiding Simon for so long, you'd think I wouldn’t develop his habits).

“Wow! That’s great, Baz!” she smiles at me encouragingly.

“But, I don’t quite understand why you would come out to  _ me  _ of all people. We’re hardly friends, and I’m a girl…”

“Trust me, you’re not exactly one of the people I imagined ever needing to come out to.” I point out, “But you dragged me all the way here,”

“I thought I would save you the trouble, in case you were about to confess your undying love for me.”

“Oh…” she says, taking in my explanation.

“You’re ace,” I say, trying to take the heat off myself, “so I guess there isn’t much more you need to say. You definitely don’t owe  _ me  _ anything.”

“If you should be coming out to anyone, it should be to your little boyfriend. I’m pretty sure he’s still pining over you. Do you also identify as aromantic?”

“I know I don’t _owe_ you anything,” she replies, “I just thought it would be best to get everything out on the table.”

“I do plan on talking to Simon… just... not yet, I don’t think I’m ready… I love Simon, I really do; and I don’t know yet if I’m aromantic or not. What I feel for Simon… isn’t the kind of love that he  _ thinks _ we should share.

“Si has always treated me as if I were a prize, not in the way he thinks of me as a possession, but, sometimes, I feel like he thinks he should love me, because it would be in the natural order of things, the fairytale ending, so to say.”

“This still feels like a conversation you should be having with Snow,” I say impatiently.

“I’ve always felt like I was ace; I never saw the appeal in sex, or kissing, or physical intimacy. In the beginning, I was with Simon because... he made it so easy to forget that. He was patient or it was never on his mind.

“It made him different from boys our age; he was always so busy being the Chosen One - being a hero. And yeah, being with him and all his baggage, was difficult, but it was even more difficult to  _ not  _ love him.

“Now that we're in 5th year, now that I’ve presented, now that I’m an alpha. I finally came to terms with being ace. What I did to you was my tipping point; I was taken off guard by my instincts, all the scents, and pheromones around me.

“My alpha recognized  _ you _ , not as a mate or anything, but it recognized  _ you _ \- your power, your competence. I didn’t attack you just because you were an omega. I attacked you because you were a competition, a threat.”

“While I’m flattered, Wellbelove,” I tell her, “I still don’t understand why we needed to have this conversation in the Wavering Woods. You could have told me all this on school grounds.”

“The walls are always listening, Baz, I have a theory; and it isn’t one that I could disclose where someone might hear.”

“I didn’t realize you were one for theatrics,” I joke, but I admit, I’m intrigued.

“This morning, while I was being released from the rut centre, I bumped into Trixie logging in; as we waited for our paperwork to process we gossiped about some of the people presenting. She mentioned that Penny was likely to present as a beta, making them true packmates. And that got me thinking…

Even before Trixie and Keris even presented, they had already chosen each other as mates, and since Keris and I are true packmates as well, then that would make the four of us a true pack...”

“While, that’s lovely and all, for the four of you,” I say sarcastically, “I still don’t understand how that affects me.”

“You’re smart, Baz. Think about it - really  _ think _ about it. Penny and Simon from the moment they met, they were drawn to each other. They’re basically attached at the hip. Even if Simon hasn’t presented yet, he and Penny already consider themselves as packmates, and so, he’s also bound to be part of our pack, our  _ true  _ pack. It might be too early to know for sure, but neither Trixie nor I are likely to be the pack alpha; I’ll probably fill the role for now, but...”

And then it hits me.

“You think Simon will present as alpha,” my eyes widened at the realization.

She nods before adding, “Not only that but as Simon escorted me to the rut centre the day I presented, when I wasn’t overrun by my instincts, my alpha recognized him as such. My alpha thinks of Simon as  _ pack alpha. _ ”

“He hasn’t even presented yet.” I point out weakly (but I can’t help thinking about how my  _ own  _ omega recognizes him as an alpha as well - as  _ mine),  _ “He was tested; he isn’t showing any signs of being in pre-rut or even of presenting at all.”

“That’s the thing. Sometime last term, Simon and Penny had a mission; it had something to do with secondary gender. They had asked me to ask my father about it because he’s a doctor; a lot of it went over my head, I ended up just handing Penny his notes on the matter. But one of the studies he listed down stuck out to me.

“Basically, individuals who endure a lot of stress and trauma in their childhood are likely to experience problems in presenting - escalating at a snail’s pace, undetectable, until stimulated by something specific, like a trigger that activates their first heat or rut.

“Simon’s had a pretty horrible childhood; even if the stress and trauma he experienced then wouldn’t cause that to occur. I think the missions he’s had to endure since he was 11 might. I think, even if Simon isn’t in pre-rut yet, we won’t even know it  _ when _ he is.

“And if Simon  _ does  _ turn out to be an alpha,  _ you,  _ out of everyone in the pack would be the most in danger… because that would make you…”

“His  _ true mate,”  _ I whisper, finishing her words.

We’re both silent as I process everything she’s told me.

I’m not sure if I want to believe her, Agatha might not be as smart as me or Penny, but she is a bright student. She’s only just ridden out her rut, she could still be under the influence of her instincts and not thinking clearly, but even I have to admit - she’s definitely covered all the bases. I’m even familiar with the study she mentioned, it was the topic I chose to write about for my final paper in our gender studies class (ironically, I was inspired by Simon himself).

In the silence, I can hear the rustling of leaves. I immediately look up in alarm. Agatha still looks concerned, but unbothered, so I assume she hasn’t heard it (and I had, due to my enhanced hearing).

“I don’t think we’re alone,” I say as I turn around to check the path we took.

“What do you-” she starts to say, stepping closer to me, reaching towards me.

I scent him before I see him. I smell burning trees - of smoke, of mahogany, of pine. I’m comforted by the familiarity of the scent. But I’m also alerted to its bitterness, I can practically taste it - the anger, the fear, the  _ jealousy. _

And then Simon Snow is in Agatha’s face, seething at her; leaves in his curly bronze hair, scratch marks from low hanging branches on his tawny skin.

“What are you doing to Baz?!”


	10. Simon & Baz Talk (Sortoff)

**Simon**

I don’t know how long I’ve been walking (or tripping) through the woods, but it's become clear to me that Agatha and Baz are  _ far  _ into the woods. I’ve got enough leaves in my hair and scars on my arms that I should probably just head back, and confront them about their whereabouts when they get back on school grounds. But something in me is telling me I need to find them - I  _ need  _ to find  _ Baz. _

I’ve tripped on nothing (again) when I finally scent them. It’s faint, but I could recognize Baz’s scent anywhere - the strong, sweet, heady, almost cloying scent of lilac and lavender - but it's tainted with Agatha’s scent - of apples and oranges. It smells so  _ wrong,  _ like Agatha’s  _ tainting _ Baz’s scent with hers.

When I’m finally close enough to properly scent them (I haven’t presented yet, so I can’t really put a name to what scents mean); it’s subtle and vague, but from what I can tell, Baz’s scent is telling me he’s worried or troubled.

I don’t fail to notice how Agatha’s hand is hovering over his wrist - over his  _ scent gland.  _ It’s enough to propel me into action, shoving myself in between them.

“What are you doing to Baz?!” my eyes squint at her accusingly, baring my teeth.

“What-” she says incredulously, taking a step back, holding her hands up in submission, “Nothing, we were just talking! I was apologizing for last week...”

Agatha is a shit liar, I can tell she’s hiding something from me.

“No! What aren’t you telling me? You tricked Baz into following you deep into the woods. His scent is tainted with  _ yours,  _ and he smells worried, troubled, what did you  _ do  _ to him?”

“Snow!” Baz exclaims, placing a hand on my shoulder. Some of the tension and anxiety bleeds out of me at his touch.

“You need to calm down, you smell like you’re about to go off!

“Agatha hasn’t  _ tricked _ me into doing anything. She hasn’t  _ done  _ anything to me. We were just  _ talking,  _ just as she said. I may be an omega, but I’m not  _ weak,  _ I’m not going to succumb to the  _ whims  _ of any alpha I  _ talk  _ to. Honestly, Snow, I wasn’t serious before, I know you have the tendency to be stupid, but I didn’t realize you were  _ actually  _ sexist!”

**Baz**

I’m actively trying to control my scent, trying to mask everything I’m feeling from him. He hasn’t even presented yet, he shouldn’t be able to properly put a name to what I’m  _ feeling.  _ I tell him to calm down, but I actually don’t mind the smell of smoke he exudes. But we can’t risk him burning down the Wavering Woods (students are prohibited from being here, and we’re likely missing class by now).

“Agatha...” he says dumbly, staring at me with wide eyes, mouth slack.

“Huh?” I raise one eyebrow in confusion.

“Agatha, you called her Agatha, you’ve  _ never  _ willingly called her Agatha before, it was always Wellbelove,” he says, he almost sounds betrayed (I ignore my heart clenching) “what were you guys talking about, why are you calling her  _ Agatha  _ all of a sudden”.

My eyes widened for a moment. He’s not wrong, I hadn’t even realized I called her Agatha, instead of Wellbelove, even in my mind, I’ve been calling her Agatha as well. It dawns on me that even though I hadn’t been inclined to believe her at first, my omega has already accepted her as a packmate. I choose not to dwell on that now.

“Wait…” Agatha interrupts the silence, “Simon, how could you tell what Baz was feeling based on his smell? You’re unpresented, I can’t even properly do that yet, I don’t know him well enough. How long have you been able to do that?”

“I don’t know? Why does it matter?” Simon says frustrated, almost shouting as he turns to face her, “It doesn’t change the fact  _ you’ve  _ troubled Baz.”

“Come on, Snow,” Baz tries again, lightly squeezing my shoulder (and just like that, all the fight drains out of me), “This is Important, just answer her question.”

“Uhm… right… fine…” I say trying to keep my cool, as I speak to Agatha “I don’t know, I think I’ve always been able to tell how he was feeling?”

“No, you haven’t!” I bristle; that can’t be true, he can’t possibly know what I’m feeling - at least not all of it (he can't possibly know I’m hopelessly in love with him).

“I mean, it’s subtle? It’s mostly vague, half the time I don’t even bother to puzzle it out, it just gives me a headache. But I think it’s gotten easier since you came back… you know - as an omega?” Simon elaborates.

I go to respond, but Agatha has already started talking again, “This is interesting. Look, Simon, I promise we’ll explain everything later, but I think we need to tell Penny and the others what’s going on as well, catch them up to speed.”

* * *

**Simon**

Baz spelled us a temporary clear path back to school. It's quiet for the most part, each of us choosing to walk separately; Agatha is taking the lead, I’m in the middle, and Baz is hanging back.

I consider catching up to Agatha, to apologize for my outburst earlier when I had first found them. But she hadn’t seemed mad at me, she smiled at me and joked about my impatience when I had asked her who “Penny and the others” were earlier. She had said, we would talk about it in due time.

Instead, I decided to slow my pace, so Baz could catch up to me (the tosser has legs for miles, it barely takes him two strides). I know he knows I’ve slowed down to talk to him, but he’s gone back to ignoring me.

“Baz…” I say reaching out to him, but he shifts away from my hold (almost flinching away).

My hand hangs awkwardly in the space between us, but he’s also slowed down. He still isn’t looking at me, but I know he’ll listen.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier; I’m not sexist. I don’t think you’re weak, or would fall for just any alpha, you’re too good for that. I was just concerned, your scent, it was mixed with Aggie’s, and you smelled off.” I say sincerely.

“Trust me, Snow, it’s none of your concern, “ he winces, “If you’re worried I’m going to steal Ag- Wellbelove from you, I can assure you, I have no intention of doing so.”

“No!” I exclaim, “That’s not...”

“If that’s all,” he scowls (am I crazy for being happy he’s _finally_ directly showing me _some_ form of emotions), “I’d much rather continue this trek in silence… _alone._ ”

“Actually,” I say sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck, “I think we should talk about the other day, you know, that first day?”

“What’s there to talk about?” he’s still scowling (I’m still happy about it), “You were talking out of your arse; you’re not actually sexist, you just are an arse.”

It’s official, I’ve gone insane; Baz is back to scowling at me, insulting me, and I’m  _ elated.  _ I knew him avoiding and ignoring me bothered me, but I didn’t realize I  _ missed  _ him. I’m glad he’s finally talking to me, but I don’t actually want to argue with him, so I say, “Okay, fine, I deserve that”

“Glad to know we’re on the same page then,” he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

We’re walking in silence again, but he hasn’t slowed down or sped up; so I know he’s keeping pace with me. We’re walking close enough that if I moved my hand it could be brushing his (I could take his hand in mine). I don’t want to think about it.

“Baz,” I say tentatively, “can I ask you a question.”

He looks in thought for a moment before saying, “You may...”

“Why… why have you been cleaning up after me… our room I mean.” I start hesitantly, when he doesn’t respond I’m quick to add, “I mean, I mean I appreciate it! I know you’re a clean and tidy person, but you never bothered with it before. Is it because you’re an omega? Is that it? Because you don’t have to clean up after me if you don’t want to, not that I think you would do anything you didn't want to... But… uhm...”

I’m babbling, and he hasn’t interrupted me yet, so I just let myself trail off.

I’m alerted to his scent, it’s changed, it smells vaguely embarrassed; I expect to see a blush on his cheeks, but he’s as pale as ever.

“Your messiness has always been a nuisance, presenting has only made it more apparent. You don’t own a lot of things anyway, I’d rather keep the arrangement we have now. Merlin knows what kind of mess you could make if you ever attempted to clean or organize. Our room would turn into a disaster” He looks calm and collected, but I can still detect the tanginess of his embarrassment.

“When we get back, I think you should stop by the Catacombs first” I try to say it without any accusation in my tone; I just think he’s looking too pale, too gray.

He scowls at me again, but he hums in acknowledgment.

“Oh, and Baz,” I say remembering something, “Have you seen my Watford sweater? I seem to have misplaced it.”

His scent spikes again, my mouth is watering at the tanginess of his embarrassment, but he just coughs out a, “No, I haven’t.”


	11. The True Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up guys, I'll be starting grad school in a couple of days; so, I might need to finish this fic soon, but I'm confident I'm (almost) sure of how I'm gonna end it anyway 😂
> 
> Being from South East Asia, I'm also doing research on like the class schedules in the UK (for the fic). Lol, if anyone from the UK is reading this fic, when does winter break usually start? 😂

**Baz**

When we arrive back on school grounds, we’ve already missed the first  _ and  _ second class after lunch, luckily, all three of us have third period free. Agatha instructs Simon to fetch Penny, while she collects Keris, since Trixie is still in the rut centre; the five of us will regroup in the library.

I decide to meet up with Dev and Niall before heading to the library; they’re probably wondering why I hadn’t joined them for lunch after speaking with Agatha like I said I would.

I find them having a friendly game of footie on the pitch.

“Lads!” I shout to them from the bleachers.

“Baz!” Niall is the first to notice me, so he kicks the ball back to Dev before jogging towards me, “Where were you? Miss Possibelf was looking for you.”

“Yeah, getting it on with Wellbelove?” Dev winks teasingly, having also reached us.

“Disgusting, Dev” I groan, rolling my eyes, “You know I’m as straight as a cooked noodle.”

“Yeah,” Nial snickers, “And as in love with Snow, as a chinophile.”

I roll my eyes again. It’s a running joke between the three of us. Over the summer after my heat, I had finally come out to Dev and Niall, subsequently confessing my attraction to Simon Snow. They had been confused, but supportive. They spent the rest of the summer making ”snow jokes”. Niall thinks he’s so clever calling me a “chinophile”, which means “snow-loving”.

“About that…” I start, my voice becoming serious, “Wellbelove has a theory, and if she’s right, I think it might affect the two of you...”

**Simon**

When Baz arrives, I’m once again annoyed to find his scent is polluted with someone else’s - he smells like lemon or lime.

“If you scowled any harder,” Baz drawls, “your face is going to get stuck like that.”

“What are  _ they  _ doing here?” I say to him, but growling at Niall.

“Huh, I didn’t think about that” Agatha chimes in from beside me, “That actually makes a lot of sense.”

“What?” I frown at her (I hate being the last person in the room to understand what’s going on), “What do _they_ have to do with this.”

“They’re a part of Baz’s pack,” Agatha says knowingly.

**Baz**

Agatha asks Penny and I to cast “ **Secrets are things we give to others to keep for us.** ” in the private room we’re occupying, it’s a spell that ensures that a secret is kept among a group of people and no one outside of the group will be able to listen in.

“Why didn’t you just do that?” Simon asks, “Instead of dragging Baz all the way into the Wavering Woods, you could have gotten into a lot of trouble if you got caught!”

“Well,” I say, “We didn’t, it hardly matters anymore.”

“It's a fairly strong spell, Simon” Agatha explains, “I doubt I would have been able to successfully cast it with Baz, going into the woods was the safest choice”

“But-” he’s about to say, but I interrupt him.

“That’s not why we’re here,” I say, “Ag- Wellbelove, why don’t you explain your theory.”

Upon my instruction Agatha recaps what we discussed in the forest, leaving out the parts of our coming out, and softening the blow on Simon’s traumatic childhood.

There’s a beat of silence as everyone takes in what she says. Penny is the first to break the silence. “So, let’s lay down all the facts. You think that one - You, Keris, Trixie, and I are already part of a true pack. Two - Simon is experiencing delayed puberty in terms of presenting. Three - he’s going to present as our true pack alpha. And four - “

**Penny**

“Baz and I are true mates?!” Simon shouts, finishing my last point.

“Yes,” Agatha nods solemnly at me and Simon, “that’s a pretty good summary.”

“B-but, Aggie,” Simon stutters, “I… I thought we were in love!”

“Oh Simon,” Agatha says softly, placing a hand on top of his, “you know that’s not true. I know you  _ think  _ you love me, and I do love you too, but I don’t think we were ever  _ in love.  _ Deep down, I think you know that too.”

“No, that’s not true!” he says, pulling his hand out from under hers, towards his chest, “I love you, I’m in love with you!”

Agatha smiles sadly at him, but she doesn’t say anything. The rest of us stay quiet during their exchange, giving each other uncomfortable and awkward glances.

It’s Keris who breaks the silence, with a cough, “Even if we are a true pack, what’s with all the secrecy?”

“Because, our pack alpha would be the Chosen One” Dev responds, “we would be targeted, we could end up as collateral damage”

“Yeah,” Niall agrees, “none more so than Baz… uhm… if they do end up as true mates...”

Simon is silent for the most part, but I notice his jaw clenches at what Niall says.

“Look, Chosen One,” Baz says cooly, “you still haven’t presented; it’s all just theory for now. No need to throw a fit.”

“Baz is right, Simon,” I say, giving him an encouraging smile, “I think the best we can do for now is err on the side of caution, and make sure none of this gets out. The spell Baz and I cast should be strong enough for that, we should all meet up again once Trixie is released from the rut centre.”

“Crowley!” Kers laughs, it’s out of place given everything we’ve discussed, “Trixie is gonna be so excited to part of a true pack… impending doom aside”


	12. Post “Pack Meeting”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon & Baz's thoughts about their supposed pack meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruv! I've been hella swapped with school and work, I almost forgot to post today... Well technically yesterday. But I guess it all worked out in the end, because this is such a short chapter anyway; so I'll post the next one too.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!!

**Baz**

After our “pack meeting”, it's like Simon's internal “I hate Baz” dial was twisted onto maximum.

It was getting more and more difficult to ignore and avoid him. He found every opportunity to start an argument.

It started with passive-aggressive statements, like, “I kinda miss the days when you were unpresented, when you didn’t feel the need to touch my things” or “Baz, are you nearing your heat, your scent seems to be especially strong today”.

I usually didn’t respond when he made comments like these, attacking my omega. I would just control my need to do things for him, he made it clear enough I wasn’t  _ pleasing  _ him. I even started using scent blockers when I cleaned my clothes. Going as far as to cast scent deodorizing spells.

Then it escalated to physical aggression (although never towards me). He would slam doors and cabinets and would handle objects too roughly.

When he did these, I would scold and berate him. Reminding him, “Just because you're a Mage doesn’t mean you can just spell fixed the things you’ve broken. Merlin knows you can’t fix anything” or “You don’t have an abundance of things, Snow, do you really think it’s wise to destroy the things you do”.

But, my insults just aggravated him even more, and he started resulting in insults and snide remarks. Spouting words like, “You’re a vampire, a monster, you’re not even technically _alive._ You’re probably incapable of _having_ a true mate” or “I’ve never wanted to present as _anything_ _but_ an alpha more because of you”.

When he said these, he never even gave me enough time to respond; flashing me a guilty look, before storming off.

Sometimes I’m glad he storms off, instead of giving me the opportunity to respond, because when he says those things I never know what to say.

It’s like my mind goes blank, and all I know is  _ rejection  _ and  _ hurt. _

I try to convince myself that he doesn’t actually believe the words he’s saying; that they aren’t actually true. But deep down inside I know he’s right.

**Simon**

After our “pack meeting”, all I can think about is  _ Baz, Baz, Baz,  _ and  _ mate, mate, true mate.  _ I absolutely  _ cannot  _ stand it - I cannot stand how  _ wrong  _ it is. I ignore the voice in my head telling me  _ but it’s just so right. _

He tried to continue ignoring and avoiding me. But at this point, I was sick and tired of it. So I found every opportunity to pick a fight

I started with passive-aggressive statements, about his omega, complaining about things used to be when he wasn’t an omega - influenced by instinct or the intensity of his scent.

I hated that I actually  _ appreciated  _ the things he was doing for me and how  _ addicted  _ I’ve gotten to his scent. Instead of arguing with me about it, he  _ stopped  _ doing things for me and even made it so my scent was almost the only thing you could smell in my room.

This just frustrated me even more.

So I decided to goad him by handling things (mostly mine) roughly, or not being careful with the furniture.

He usually just threw an insult my way and left it at that, even when I would try to prolong the argument. He would just scowl or roll his eyes at me, then go back to  _ ignoring _ me.

I fucking hated it when he ignored me, so I started throwing insults and snide remarks into the mix.

I ended up being the one to ignore him when I said these things. It’s not like I  _ actually  _ meant them. Even if he was a vampire, I didn’t actually think of him as a monster. I didn’t actually mind him being my mate, it was  _ me  _ being  _ his  _ that was the problem (he’s just too perfect, it wouldn’t be  _ fair).  _ I would feel so guilty about all the horrible things I said, and I would run away.


	13. Simon on the Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original title for this chapter was supposed to be "Simon on the Pitch (not the person kind of Pitch)" but my sister didn't get it... and after I explained it to her, she said it was lame and cheesy. Oh well...
> 
> Oh, and since I've been getting busier, decided to actually (finally) make an outline for this fic. I'm (mostly) sure I have it down to 20 chapters.

**Baz**

So far, Agatha’s theory has been holding up.

By the time Trixie was released from the rut centre and caught up to speed, Penny had presented as a beta. Only a few days later, Niall, as predicted, presented as an alpha. Sometime during his stay in the rut centre, Dev too had presented as a beta.

So really, the only thing to prove Agatha’s theory to be 100% true is Simon  _ actually  _ (finally?) presenting as an alpha.

Our mix and match of people have actually bonded, we’ve actually developed into a solid group of friends.

In the weeks that follow our pack meeting (because that’s what it is now, apparently), we all end up bonding in some form or another. We now openly interact with each other, and occasionally sit together for lunch, much to the astonishment of our schoolmates.

Not much has really changed in the dynamic I have with Niall or Dev (although, I feel some kind of tension between the two of them). Other than that, I’ve bonded most with the female betas of the group. Studying and having intellectual discussions with Penny and Keris; I’ve developed an impressed respect for both of them. Oddly enough, when I do interact with the alphas of the group, it's usually to talk about fashion and interior design; I mostly let them dominate the conversation, but they’re always welcoming and actually pleasant to talk to.

The only person I can’t seem to get along with is Simon (not that I’m surprised).

I’m still actively ignoring and avoiding him, but would it still be considered that if he’s doing the same with me?

I’m sure he’s avoiding and ignoring me too because he’s actually bonding with the other members of the pack. I can smell them on him whenever he enters the room. Hell, I can even smell Dev and Niall on him; from what I’ve gathered, they had a rocky start at first, but now play footie together (when I’m not around).

Simon’s even gotten good enough that Coach Mac has taken notice. Allowing him to join practices with us on a probationary basis.

I think the only reason Simon’s agreed is because he actually really does love footie and that the position he’s assigned to doesn’t require us to cross paths.

His wide shoulders, quick reflexes, and dexterity with his hands (probably from wielding that stupid sword of his) make him an excellent goalie.

By mid-October, Coach even said he would make Simon an official member of the team, depending on his performance during our first game of the season since our original goalie had broken his wrist over the summer.

**Simon**

I’ve really taken to our pack (that’s what we call it now).

Before I found Penny, I didn’t really have any friends. The other children in the care homes didn’t like me because I always smelled of smoke.

Not much has really changed in the dynamic I have with Penny. We still study together and go on the occasional mission together; but since she’s presented, she’s been getting along with Trixie as well. So sometimes, I end up bonding with Keris and Trixie too, usually just goofing off. I’ve even started playing footie with Dev and Niall, whenever they’re not with Baz (which is more than I thought, they seem to have a pretty good bond, likely due to being true pack mates). Agatha and I are on even better terms, our relationship now as friends is  _ so much  _ stronger and healthier now that we aren’t a couple. She even came out to me as asexual, and she’s taken to educating me about SOGIE related matters (I never realized how ignorant I was).

So, really, everything in my life is going great. For once in my student life, I’m not at the risk of failing. I’ve even been practising footie with the rest of the team on a probationary basis.

The only thing that's been going awfully is Baz and me.

After insulting him those first few times, I couldn’t stand the hurt I would see on his face, or the brief and subtle changes to his scent that I couldn’t really place (but vaguely felt like  _ rejection).  _

So I’ve taken one (or two) out of his book, and have been avoiding and ignoring him (he doesn’t seem to mind).

We both just go about our day, spending time with our fellow packmates whenever the other isn’t around.

During practices, I’m mostly just by the goal, usually interacting with Dev who’s mostly a defensive player. While Niall interacts with Baz, being a midfielder and forward respectively.

I tend to ignore the clenching in my stomach whenever Niall gets too touchy with Baz (playing footie  _ does _ make me hungry), it's mostly just congratulatory pats on the back whenever Baz scores (but he does score quite a lot).

* * *

**Baz**

In the end, we don’t need to wait long for Simon to  _ finally  _ go into his first rut - to finally present as an alpha.

In hindsight, it might have been partially my fault (but I’m getting ahead of myself).

In general, female omegas tend to have a regular cycle, almost like having their monthly period; except that they experience their heats for one week every three months. Male omegas, on the other hand, don’t quite experience that luxury; since we aren't born with the necessary parts, it takes our body several months to get used to the hormones and pheromones. For about a year or so, as the body adapts better to handle our heats, we experience it every other month, until it finally settles into the regular three-month cycle.

My pride as a Grimm-Pitch refrained me from taking suppressants.

The Old Families, being traditionalists, don’t particularly take to the popularization of suppressants or blockers; for them, it's about flaunting status and dominance.

For me, it was about staying close to my mother. I remember being a child and being comforted and grounded by always being surrounded by her strong Alpha scent - of hyacinths and honey.

Even though I knew I was due for my third heat sometime in late October or early November; even familiar with and aware of some of the pre-heat symptoms I was already experiencing. I rationalized that my heat would likely hit at least a few days after the game, giving me enough time to go home to Hampshire and spend it there, instead of in Watford’s heat centre.

So it goes like this, the first game of the season, against Watford's greatest rivals, started off pretty smoothly. We had immediately gotten the upper hand, me scoring twice, and Simon blocking one of their attempted goals.

By the end of the first half, we were up by one goal.

The second half on the other hand started with a rocky start, with the other team scoring another goal, evening the score. And had ended disastrously, with one of the boys from the opposing team tackling me and suddenly presenting.

One moment I was focused on receiving the ball from Niall, preparing to take the shot; and right as I had the ball in my control, one of the midfielders from the opposing team successfully stole the ball from me.

I remember being briefly surprised when he stopped mid-run - abandoning the ball - and turned back to face me.

Next thing I know, I’m being shoved onto my back, with this scrawny newly presented alpha boy, trying to kiss me.

I’ve been practicing with my vampire strength, and about to push him off with the appropriate amount when he’s forcefully yanked off me. 

**Simon**

The game was going amazingly… until everything just fell apart.

One moment, I’m high on the adrenaline of actually playing well, high on the thrill of seeing my teammates playing well, and high on the  _ pride _ of seeing Baz playing well.

And the next I’m high on adrenaline,  _ rage _ , and  _ fury _ .

I couldn't focus on any salient thoughts on what I was actually experiencing; I was running on instinct alone. All I could truly process was that Baz was in danger, and the reason for that was a player from the opposing team was  _ attacking him.  _ I was seeing red, all I could hear were low growls and snarls, imposing sounds coming from deep in my chest.

I’m not a particularly fast runner, but everyone seems to be frozen in shock. I’m the first to reach them.

I don’t pause for a moment; grabbing the boy by the back of the shirt, and throwing him onto the ground away from Baz.

Then I make it my life’s mission to pummel him into the ground (I’m half tempted to summon my sword and  _ slay  _ him).

“Snow!” Baz gasps, “Stop! Stop it!”

I can hear him, I’m registering his words.

But all my alpha mind can focus on is his scent - his scent which is  _ befouled _ with this newly presented alpha boy’s, and  _ tarnished _ with traces of what I can now tell is discomfort.

This fucking alpha thinks he can just take what’s not his (what’s  _ mine).  _ The audacity!

“Snow,” Baz says trying to pull me off the other boy, he’s stronger than me, but I’m erratic in my outrage, “Snow, come on! That’s enough!”

“Simon!”

I cease immediately and turn to face Baz.

He sounds so scared, it’s the most desperate I’ve ever heard him.

I rose from where I was straddling the alpha boy, our wrestling and grappling (and the one good punch I got in) seem to have snapped him out of his alpha rage. Not only that, he’s submitting to me, bearing his neck to me.

My alpha immediately accepts his submission, no longer viewing him as a threat.

I’m at Baz’s side immediately. One hand grabbing his wrist, the other on his neck - handling his scent gland gently as I scent him.

My eyes dart frantically around Baz, checking for injuries, or anything to make him sound like  _ that. _

**Baz**

I let out a soft whimper as Simon gently rubs at the scent gland on my wrist, and tenderly caresses the one on my neck with his one on his wrist.

I bask in the heavenly feeling of it all. I’m dizzy with how quickly my feelings shifted once he held me. I had been so worried, and anxious  _ for  _ him, fighting with the newly presented alpha boy...

As that thought runs through my head, I stiffen.

“Baz?” Simon says worriedly, “What’s wro-”

I instinctively caught him around the waist gently settling him onto the ground, Coach Mac had cast  **“Lights out!”** on him.

As I brush a stray curl off Simon’s sleeping face, I think alpha -  _ my  _ alpha.


	14. Simon & Baz: First Rut, Third Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon experiences his first rut, and Baz his third heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, so decided to post it today 😬 Plus, I've finally run out of pre-written chapters... which means I might not be able to post daily anymore 😔
> 
> I can't believe I've written over 15K words at this point...
> 
> I'm tempted to remove the chapter format and post them as a oneshot... but I'm attached to my chapter titles 😅

**Simon**

When I wake up from my magic-induced sleep, I’m considerably less agitated.

My body has worked out the adrenaline, and I’m no longer blind to the rage and fury at seeing my mate (I mean _Baz)_ being assaulted _again_ by _another alpha._

I’m still upset though - upset that my mate ( _Baz!)_ is not with me. 

I am filled with want and yearning at the thought of him.

So I try not to think about him.

His long wavy black hair, how it looks when he doesn’t slick it back. His smile, how genuine it is when he isn’t scowling or glaring. His neck, fuck, _his neck,_ which has his _mating gland,_ which I could bite to _claim_ him as _mine._ So _no other alpha_ will think twice about him.

It’s a downward spiral from there.

Consciously trying not to think about him, just makes me think about him more.

His long lean body. How I could mark him if he would just let me get my hands on him. How I could just wrap him up in my arms, and keep him safe. How I could dowse him in my _scent_ so _everyone_ will know he’s _mine_ \- so _he_ will know he’s mine.

I feel myself falling back into my rut. Into thoughts of _mating_ him - of _claiming_ him - of _bonding_ him. Making him _mine_ , and me _his._

**Baz**

The game is canceled and postponed until further notice.

As the newly presented alpha boys are being checked up - the one from the other team’s being checked for a concussion and other injuries, and mine (Crowley, _mine?_ Is he? Is he _mine?)_ carted off to the rut centre - I slide into my heat.

I can’t focus, so I distractedly follow Dev and another beta boy Coach Mac assigned to escort me to the heat centre.

I barely register Dev patting me on the back in encouragement before he leaves me at the reception area, after informing the receptionist to contact my Aunt Fiona for me.

All that’s running through my head is _alpha, alpha, my alpha._

Simon Snow presented. Simon Snow presented as an alpha. Simon Snow could be _my_ alpha.

Merlin! The Crucible considers him _mine_ (and me _his);_ but is _he_ really (am _I_ really)?

Fiona takes one good look at me and tsks at me in disappointment.

Me spending my heat at hers is supposed to be a contingency measure, a last resort, in case I’m unable to make it home for my heat.

“Honestly, Basil” she shakes her head, “you’re first heat at school, and you’ve already mucked it up”

“Simon _presented_ ,” I say weakly, “he’s an _alpha_.”

“Well…” she says mildly, concealing her emotions, her scent unchanging, “that’s… fascinating”

“How about, we get you to the car,” she says softly (it’s the softest she has ever been with me), “we can talk about it in the flat before you slide fully into your heat.”

In the end, we barely make it to her flat, before I’ve been fully overtaken by my heat.

I am filled with want and yearning at the thought of him, and I embrace it wholeheartedly.

I think about his curly bronze hair, how I’ll be able to freely run my hands through them. His smile, how it lights up his face and tells the world exactly how happy he is. His neck, fuck, _his neck,_ which is covered in his moles and freckles, how I’ll be able to lick and suck them, because I _can_ because he _could_ be _mine._

It’s an upward spiral from there.

Consciously fantasizing about what I could do _to_ him, leads to more fantasies I could do _with_ him.

Being able to map out all the moles and freckles that litter his body, from his head down to his toes. Being able to cuddle up into each other's arms, keeping each other safe. Being able to share our scent, so _everyone_ will know we belong to _each other_ \- that neither of us is up for the taking.

I fall into my heat, with thoughts of _mating_ with him - of _claiming_ with him - of _bonding_ with him. Making me _his,_ and him _mine._


End file.
